The present invention relates to devices for converting rotary movement into linear movement.
Such devices are well known per se and a simple example of a known device is a screw-threaded spindle mating with a nut runner embodied as a wheel or knob for example. This simple device has a high frictional coefficient between the components which is disadvantageous in many applications. Re-circulating balls can be incorporated in the threads to provide a ball-screw race with improved characteristics. Ball-screw mechanisms of this type function well but are costly to manufacture.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for converting rotary movement into linear movement.